


A mayor, a minister and their shenanigans

by Pseudo_Nerd



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: French Politicians, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of teasing, naughty boys, okay i'm a little sorry, there's a surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_Nerd/pseuds/Pseudo_Nerd
Summary: Edouard and Olivier fell in love in Paris but destiny soon parted their ways. They've been missing each other every day since, not only mentally, but as well physically. An evening conversation on the phone might help to ease their minds at least a little...
Relationships: Edouard Philippe/Olivier Véran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A mayor, a minister and their shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacdeauShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drawn to each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476779) by [MacdeauShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper). 



> First of all, I certainly don't want to offend anyone, this is a pure work of fiction. Second, it's also kind of a fanfic about another fanfic. It's called Drawn to each other and you can find it on here. Third, a bit of context for everyone who's not invested in french politics: Olivier Véran is the french health minister, Edouard Philippe was Prime Minister until he resigned on the beginning of July and became mayor of his hometown le Havre soon after. He was succeeded by Jean Castex - and no, I haven't made it up, that Olivier cannot stand him...not entirely at least. (And Christophe mentioned at the end is Christophe Castaner, ex-Interior Minsiter and indeed a very good friend of Edouard.)

Another day has passed. Another day full of meetings, calls, annoying colleagues…and without Edouard.  
Olivier feels annoyed, especially by the man who had taken his friends place, but most importantly: he feels lonely.

His girlfriend has to fulfil duties outside of Paris and his friend, his soulmate, has been gone for nearly a month now. There hasn’t been a day where he hadn’t missed him. If Edouard would still be there…if he would still be there they could have met in the gardens of Matignon, their secret little paradise. They could have enjoyed the night together, enjoying each other’s company in that rarely used, but beautiful flat of the prime minister...

But Ed wasn’t there anymore and Olivier got into his own flat, that cold, empty, tiny studio on the seventh floor.  
After closing the door and removing his jacket, Olivier checks his phone again. No new text from Edouard. He sighs. He certainly wouldn’t pressure his soulmate into answering him, but the French health minister couldn’t help but to get more annoyed.

After removing his tie, shoes and socks he thinks that he might as well could take a shower. Maybe Edouard would have answered his text by then.  
Fifteen minutes later Olivier gets out of the shower again, heading straight for the nightstand on which he dropped his phone earlier. He immediately checks his texts while drying himself and can’t help but grin, when he sees his friends name on the display.

Ed: Emergency meeting, sorry. How are you? Are you home?

Olivier lets go of his towel and lets himself down on the bed to type an answer.

Olivier ★: I am home, I’m feeling okay…except missing you. How was your day?

He lies down on his back, impatiently awaiting the answer which his soulmate, far away in Le Havre, is typing in that exact moment.

Ed: Annoying, but manageable…you don’t want to hear though…

After a few seconds there comes another text.  
Ed: I miss you babe…

Olivier blinks several times. Babe? Did Edouard really just call him that? He should know by now that, for Olivier, it’s one of the most annoying nicknames ever.

Olivier ★: I won’t let you call me that.

Ed: What do you want to hear then, my sweet Olivier?

The health minister stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, before answering. He isn’t quite sure what Edouard is up to, if he even is up to something. But an idea creeped into his desperate and overworked mind…

Olivier ★: Just think of me. Think of your man, your soulmate.

Ed: You mean my brave little fox? My beautiful man with his dashing, sparkling eyes and his sinful mouth?

That message immediately triggered something in the lower part of Olivier’s body. He can feel his heartbeat speed up and involuntarily bites his lower lip. That was indeed the response he wanted to trigger though he’s surprised to get to that point so fast.

Olivier ★: Go on. Find something, Ed.

Ed: You know that I’m not good with that…

Olivier sighs. But he won’t let his friend get away that easily. His idea has already been established in his brain… and in his whole body. His hand is slowly traveling across his naked chest and he tries to image Edouards hand as he is about to type his next message:

Olivier ★: But you’re usually such a creative boy, my love…

Ed: Not with that.

Olivier ★: Stop teasing me, Ed. Or I throw my phone away and get to bed right now.

Ed: You know that I’d kiss you right now, if I was there…

Olivier sighs again. If Edouard would be there he wouldn’t need to desperately search for words to write…

Olivier ★: How? Where? So I can properly image.

Ed: Really soft. You wouldn’t even notice. Just my breath on the soft skin of your neck

Olivier ★: How would I react?

Ed: You’d tilt your head. Allow me to kiss you further, making you sigh…

Oliver can’t help but to sigh indeed. His hand is now traveling down his body, which is getting warmer, hotter, with each word they exchange. With each action he imagines…

Ed: I’d kiss you behind your ear, on the right. My hand would travel down your left side…

The younger lets his hand travel exactly to that spot and has to close his eyes as he touches that sensitive spot on the left side of his body. Involuntarily he imagines his friends’ lips down there and can’t help but to moan softly. At this point he doesn’t even need another text, since his body is already burning with desire. What he would give…to have that man, his man, by his side…

Just then he feels his phone, still in his hand, ringing.  
Olivier already wants to dismiss the call, but right before he can hit the button he gets a glance at the name on his phone. And he smiles, grins even. That call is absolute impossible to decline…

“Good evening, Olivier.”, says the low, warm voice of Edouard.  
“Hey…”, he says, trying to sound normal and to not let his soulmate know about the desire he provoked.

“I wanted to hear your beautiful voice…”, Edouard adds in a tone that sends shivers down Oliviers spine. He clears his throat before answering. “Well… here I am.”  
“Olivier?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss kissing your soft lips, holding your graceful hand and just wrap you in my arms and I’d kill to be by your site for five minutes right now…”

“Do you have any idea of what you’re doing to me right now, Ed…?” Olivier whispers. He has to close his eyes. He can’t contain himself anymore, doesn’t even want to try and hide his desire and longing those words provoke.

“Oh yes, darling…” Edouard chuckles softly. “Who do you think I am…?”

Olivier opens his eyes abruptly. “You…you bastard…you planned that all along…”

Eduard laughs and it is the most beautiful sound for Olivier. “I’m sorry…at least a little bit…But why don’t you keep going? Keep imagine the things I’d do to you if I were there…”  
How could Olivier resist that wonderful voice of his lover…?

“What would you do? Tell me. Tell me Ed, please…” he whispers.

“I’d kiss my way down your body…let my hands slide down your sides…Are you wearing anything?”  
“No…” Olivier answers after a few seconds with a salacious voice. He can hear his soulmate chuckle lightly. “Naughty boy…”  
A few seconds of silence follow, but eventually the older keeps going.

“I love you Olivier…and I wish I could show you how much I do. I’d kiss you everywhere…”  
“You’d have to do a little more than kissing, you know…?” Olivier manages to reply. His one hand still holds the phone close; the other went further down and arrived on his inner tight. He’d give anything to feel _his_ hand right now.

“What about me touching … your hip? And planting a soft kiss just above it? Would you like that?”  
“Oh yes…” Olivier moans. He closed his eyes and caresses himself, his mind now completely clouded by images of Edouard.  
“How do you feel about me going further? How would you feel if I kissed you further down…?”

Olivier, not able to form coherent words anymore, replies with a soft moan.  
“Say it, how would you feel about it?” repeats the playful man, far away from his soulmate, with amusement in his voice.  
“Fucking good…” mumbles Olivier, tracing every line with his hand where he wants to feel Edouards soft, indecent lips. The later chuckles again. “Oh I can image…can you image my hand sliding along your left leg…?”

Yes, Olivier can imagine. Another moan escapes his lips. This feels so good…but he still wants more. He refrained from touching his most intimate spot until now, didn’t want to do it without his lovers permission.  
“Ed, please …”  
“What do you want to hear, love?”  
“Please…please tell me to…to touch myself…” Olivier whispers. A silent voice, but still full of emotions.

“Say it again…”  
“Please Ed…please tell me…”  
“I love hearing you beg, Olivier…” replies Edouard with a low voice that makes his soulmate only weaker. “Say it again…”

“OH GOD, please Ed!” Olivier nearly shouts, impatient and rock-hard. Pleasure is driving him insane and so does the low voice and laugh of his friend.

“Good…Now you shut up, darling, will you?”  
Olivier, unable to form coherent words anyway, just mumbles some sort of approval while letting his hand wander up and down his legs.

“Good…think of me then…and think about my hands sliding down your beautiful body…along your hips…and between your legs…”  
Finally Oliviers hand grabs his hard cock and he moans loudly. “Oh god, Ed…”

“Keep going my sweet sunshine…and use your second hand…come on, touch your chest…”

Olivier does as he’s told by putting his phone on speaker and placing it on his stomach. He cannot resist that authorial voice of his partner though he never thought that it might be such a turn-on.  
While his right hand still caresses his hard rod, the other travels over his chest, lightly scratching his sensitive spots. He refrains from moaning too loudly, but a few sighs of pleasure still escape his lips and amuse his distant lover very much.

“You’re doing so good Olivier. Keep going…and keep imagine my hands on your body, my lips…my skin touching yours…”  
“You…you need to tell me, Ed…if I…if I may come…”

“Oh, you’re not going to do anything soon, my love.” states Edouard, making Olivier groan in frustration. “You will keep going. You will touch yourself until I allow you to stop. Do you understand?”  
“Yes…” pants Olivier, overly excited but very much frustrated at the same time. Another moan escapes his lips when he let’s his hand travel further between his legs and touch the extra-sensitive skin of his testicles. His brain immediately recalls the memory of his soulmate kissing him there and just the mere imagination is too much for Olivier.

“Ed, I’m so close…so close…please…”  
“Please what…?” teases the man.

“Please…let me come Ed, please…please…”  
“Say that again, Olivier. What do you want me to say?”  
“Oh GOD, please tell me to come, Ed PLEASE”

He officially lost control over himself and gave even his very last sense of reservation away. While stroking his intimacy faster, a loud moan escapes the ministers lips.  
“Please Ed…” he begs again.

“One condition…I want you to moan my name, Olivier. With that beautiful, aroused voice of yours. Will you do that my sweet sunshine…?”  
“Yes, oh god, yes…oh Ed…”

A few seconds of silence follow, seconds that feel like a fucking infinity to Olivier. “Come for me, Oliver.”

Those four words are enough for Olivier to reach his orgasm and come all over his hand while moaning his soulmates name in the most indecent way Edouard has ever heard his name.  
He pants for several seconds, tries to catch his breath, but fails. So he lies on his bed in silence, breathing heavily for a whole minute.

“Olivier?” he finally hears Edouard call, still on the phone. “Are you alright?”  
The health minister takes a deep breath before answering. “Yes…yes, I’m okay, it’s just…that was…”  
“Intense?”  
“Yes…”  
He somehow comes back to his senses and places the phone on the nightstand, then reaches for the towel he abandoned earlier, to clean himself.  
“Thank you for that, Ed…”

Edouard chuckles again. “Oh, you enjoyed it?”  
“You idiot, you know exactly what you did to me…” Olivier answers, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh yes I do…and I’d like to do it all over again when we see each other next time…”

Olivier sighs. The next time? When will be that next time? In a few weeks? Months?

“I miss you like crazy, Ed…” he whispers. Reality suddenly strikes him, the reality in which his soulmate is hundreds of kilometers away from him.

“Well…good thing I booked that cabin for just the two of us then…”

“Wait, what?”  
“Holidays. Provence. Summer Break. You and me, two days in a nice cabin hillside.”

Silence fills the air as Olivier tries to process that new information.

“Olivier?” Edouard frowns again.

“Y…yes?” reacts his lover. “You’re…you’re not serious Ed, are you?” he finally questions.

“I am. Don’t you think I’m missing you too? I don’t want to wait for the universe to bring me back to Paris or you to Le Havre… I cannot afford more than two days or it’ll raise suspicions but I need to see you Olivier and the summer break will give us a perfect opportunity…I need you.”

Olivier sighs. Of course they need to see each other... “I need you too, Ed.” he whispers, again overwhelmed with emotions.  
“We’ll see each other in a few more weeks then … I mean, if you want to of course! I won’t force you, if you can’t fit it or don’t want to-“

“Shut up you idiot…” Olivier laughs suddenly. “Of course I want that. Of course…”

“Provence it is then…” concludes Edouard, relieved that his plan and surprise worked well.  
“Christophe will be delighted to have us invade his homeland…” the health minister laughs.  
“Oh, you think I planned that alone?”  
“He helped you organize that?” questions Oliver, sitting back up in his bed again.  
“He did…we had the chance to talk a few times since I left Paris and you and…well… he said I was insufferable without you, so…”

They laugh again, glad to have a friend like Christophe who takes a little care of their relationship.

“Ed?” Olivier finally calls. His glance landed on the clock on his nightstand.  
“Yes?”  
“Shouldn’t you be asleep at this late hour?”  
“Oh, do you want to get rid of me? I thought we just talked about missing each other…“ Edouard sarcastically answers and they laugh again. They’ll never get tired of each other’s laugh.

“Okay, okay, maybe we should really call it a night…” the older finally admits. “Yeah, we should…” adds Olivier.  
Both of them know that Edouard will be insufferable the next day if he doesn’t get his needed amount of sleep, but neither of them wants to hang up either.

“Will I be able to call you tomorrow?” eventually asks Olivier.  
“You can always try, but I can’t promise anything. As usual: if it’s urgent, send a text, will you?”  
“Yes, I’ll do that…I’m gonna have plenty of time anyways with Castex delivering his speech about-“

“Olivier” cuts Edouard, a warning tone in his voice. “I know you cannot stand him, but please, try to behave around him, will you?”  
“I’m not throwing rocks at him, how much more am I supposed to behave?”  
“Olivier. Please.”

The new Prime Minister always is a touchy subject between them and not only because he replaced Edouard who went back to his hometown and far away from his soulmate subsequently. Olivier starts to regret that he even mentioned his name, as Edouard begins to speak again. “Do it for me, please. I don’t like knowing you’re about to throw rocks … “

“It would be tiny rocks…pebbles…” tries Olivier but gets exhorted again immediately. “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll behave…for you, Ed”  
“Thank you. My sweet sunshine.” He adds, knowing that the nickname will put a smile on Oliviers lips.  
“I love you, Ed” says the younger, indeed with a tiny smile and colored cheeks.  
“I love you too. I can’t wait for the summer break…”  
“Me neither…talk to you tomorrow?”  
“We’ll definitely talk tomorrow”  
“Have a good night then, Ed. Sleep well, rest and dream of me”  
“I’ll try…sleep well yourself. Good night, Olivier”  
A few more seconds pass until both men finally hang up.

Olivier lets his gaze wander, drowning in his thoughts. Provence. Two days for Edouard and him, only for them… the weeks until then will be sweet torture, but he’ll manage, they both will.

For what’s coming will be absolute worth every nerve they lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So...any thoughts about this interesting One-Shot? Please let me know.


End file.
